The journey To be The Best - Practice
by AuraGuardianAshKetchum
Summary: A journey of best friends travelling the Pokemon world to be the best. They will travel through tough times and happy times but with each other, they can prevail. Red, Blue or Ash, who will be the very best of them all?


T HE JOURNEY TO BE THE BEST

 **PROLOGUE**

A Boy walking down the street on the way to the Pokémon professor's laboratory, as he passed by a house, he thought to himself 'I wonder if Ash is in, we have to go and collect our first Pokémon today.'

*Red raises his hand and knocks the door.*

*Door opens and reveals it is Delia who has opened the door*

Delia: "Oh hello sweetie, what brings you here this early today?"

Red: "Oh, Hey there Mrs. Ketchum. I was wondering if Ash was in, we got a call off of the Pokémon professor to meet him at his laboratory today."

Delia: "He is currently getting dressed right now. Would you like to come in to wait for him Red?"

*Red nods his head and smiles*

Red: "Yes please, of course if that would be okay with you."

Delia: "Yes dear now come on in before you get bored."

*Delia steps aside and waits for Red to walk in.*

*Red takes off his cap and begins to walk in the house, but stops.*

Red looks across the street to see another building located not too far from Ash's house the curtains still drawn before returning his focus to meeting Ash."

Red: "Hey Ash!"

*Ash is walking down the stairs and notices Red*

Ash: "Oh hey Red, you ready to get our first Pokémon?"

*Red looks up to see Ash*

Red: "Hey Ash, are you feeling ready for your first Pokémon?"

The look in Red's eyes showed great determination to figure out which Pokémon he will pick.

Ash: "Yeah. And I can't wait to battle you."

Ash has a gleam in his eyes showing his determination that rivals that of Red.

*Red raised his hand and nods his head in agreement*

Red: "You bet that we will have a battle! Hey we still need to go for Blue. I doubt he will even be up yet."

*Red began laughing*

Ash: Yeah, that's probably true. He is probably still asleep dreaming about being a Pokémon master. *Ash says last part in a Childish voice*

*Ash starts laughing with Red*

Red: "Come on let's go and ruin his day-dream again"

*Red turns around to Delia*

Red: "Thanks for letting me come in, I'll see you later."

Ash: "Well come on then Red. Bye Mom."

Ash opened the door and starting to run towards Blue's house whilst waving his Mom goodbye.

*Red began running alongside Ash*

Red: "So Ash, have you decided on any hopes for your first Pokémon, I know that I'm still torn between my hopes."

Red's heart began pounding faster at the thought of getting his first Pokémon.

Ash: "I'm hoping for a Charmander. I mean come on, Charmander evolves into Charizard, a Fire/Flying type Pokémon. Even though I would have a disadvantage coming up to the first gym, I could train and teach Charmander a move set that will help me beat the first gym leader and obviously improve as we go along the gym challenges."

*Red looks at Ash with amazement*

Red: "Wow Ash you really have done your research for that Pokémon haven't you?"

'I would have gone for a Charmander to be honest, mainly because it would be an interesting Pokémon to train' Red thought to himself

Ash: "Well thanks but let's get Green now otherwise he will be complaining that we left without him."

Red: "Yeah I guess you are right about that."

*Red looks at Ash before laughing.*

Red: "He won't be very happy for a while if we did leave him out"

Ash and Red slow down and approach Blue's house.

*Ash knocks Blue's door*

*Daisy opened the door*

Daisy: "Hello Red and Ash. How may I help you?"

Red: "Oh, Daisy? I was expecting Blue. Is there any chance that he is still in, or has he already set out to the Professor's lab?"

Daisy: "Yes he is still asleep. I'll go and get him."

Ash: "Okay Daisy."

When she turns around to go get Blue, Ash gives a small smack to her well shaped ass.

*Ash Smirks*

*Daisy blushes as she walked away from the door.*

Daisy: "Blue!"

A loud bang emitted from the upstairs, however in the meantime Daisy gave a slight smile to Ash.

Red: "Okay, well I am not going to say anything to that."

*Red put his head in his hands trying to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh*

Red: "So when you asking her" whispered Red into Ash's ear

Ash: "Asking her what?"

*Blue appears at the top of the stairs and begins to walk down*

Blue: "Ready to go?"

Ash: "Yeah but can I speak to daisy please?"

*Ash Blushes*

Blue: "Sure, I think."

*Blue gives a confusing look to Red, Ash and Daisy*

Red: "Would you like me to meet you at the professor's lab?"

Ash: "Yeah, you and Blue can wait for me there."

Red: "Okay, Come on Blue. I'll see you there."

*Red gave Ash a cheeky grin before setting off to the professor's lab with Blue*

Ash: "Well... hey."

*Ash Blushes deep*

*Daisy notices the redness on Ash's face*

Daisy: "What's wrong Ash? You look like you have something very serious on your mind."

Ash: "Well, yeah. Errmm, how do I say this? I've liked you for a very long time and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

*Ash looks down waiting rejection*

*Daisy began looking down at the floor, her face blushing with a bright red tone to her cheeks*

Daisy: "Look Ash, I know how you feel but I don't know if Blue will approve of it. Personally I would accept you."

*Daisy looked down for a split second before looking up and kissing Ash on the cheek.*

Daisy: "You're sweet... I'll give you that."

Ash: "Well Blue will accept us because he will understand. I'm sure he wants his sister to be happy."

Daisy: "Well that is a very good point, I'm sure Blue would want me to be happy."

*Daisy looked at Ash in the eyes.*

Daisy: "I have a feeling that you can make me happy."

*Daisy takes Ash's hands and holds them placing one on her cheek and holding the other in her hand.*

*Ash leans in and closes his eyes and goes for the kiss*

*Daisy kissed Ash back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Ash*

*Ash deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist.*

*Daisy places her hand on Ash's neck as she kisses his cheek and neck before whispering in his ear.*

Daisy: "Wow, you're a great kisser but maybe we should head off to the lab, they should be wondering where we got to. We will continue this later, I promise."

*Daisy winked at Ash and pecked him on the lips again.*

*Ash Pouts*

Ash: "Damn, Okay."

*Grabs Daisy's hand and prepares to leave*

Her hand slipped and made a perfect fit in Ash's hand

Daisy: "Come on, I'll make it up to you. Don't worry."

*she leans over his shoulder kissing Ash's cheek*

Daisy: "It'll be worth it."

Ash and Daisy went out and locked the door. They then made their way over to Professor's Lab.

*Red turned around at the sound of a door opening behind him, he could see Ash and Daisy walking to the professor.*

Red: "Hey Ash, Hey Daisy!"

*Red gave them a little smug smile*

Red: "Everything okay?"

Ash: "Yep, everything is perfect."

*Ash Smiles brightly*

Blue: "Daisy why are you and Ash holding hands?"

*Daisy blushes lightly*

Daisy: "Look brother, it's plain and simple. I want to be with Ash. When you left..."

*Daisy looked down at the ground and smiled*

Daisy: "...He makes me happy, to the extent that I'm not isolated in the house all the time."

Blue: " I'm ok with that Daisy whatever makes you happy makes me happy"

Red: "Well good on you two."

*Red smiled and patted Ash on the shoulder*

*Daisy smiled and hugged Blue.*

Daisy: "Thank you Brother."

*She returns back to Ash's side wrapping her arms around Ash's arm*

A tall old figure appeared from his bookshelves to figure out what all the noise was about.

Prof. Oak: "Welcome to my laboratory everyone."

*Prof. Oak looked at the group that had gathered at the laboratory.*

Prof. Oak: "Ah, Blue. I'm glad you made it out of your bed today, I was beginning to worry that I was going to have one more Pokémon left over."

Ash: "Yeah, if he was late, then he probably would have gotten a Magikarp."

*Ash chuckles whilst holding Daisy from behind*

Prof. Oak: "So tell me... what do we have here, Ash and my grand-daughter?"

*Prof. Oak gives Daisy a stern look before breaking out to a smile*

Prof. Oak: "Promise me you'd take good care of her Ash."

Ash: "I will sir!"

*Ash holds Daisy protectively*

*Daisy bends her arm back and places her hand on Ash's cheek before teasing and joking.*

Daisy: "It will probably be the other way around."

*Red laughs*

Ash: "Haha very funny my little Eevee."

*Ash kisses Daily on the cheek*

Prof. Oak: "Ah young love."

*Prof. Oak turns around and switches a switch.*

Prof. Oak: "For the reason I summoned you here today, before you stands a pedestal containing several Pokéballs each containing a Pokémon. I will be gifting you with your very own Pokémon. Please choose wisely and like responsible adults."

Lights shine on the Pokéballs as the displays give out a visual aid of what the Pokémon looks like and some information about it.

Computer: "Pokémon 1 Riolu"

Computer: "Pokémon 2 Squirtle"

Computer: "Pokémon 3 Eevee"

Computer: "Pokémon 4 Charmander"

Blue: "I pick Squirtle"

*walks over and picks up Squirtle's Pokéballs and summons it*

Blue: "Squirtle come forth!"

*Red goes towards the stand and picks up the fourth ball.*

Red: "Charmander!"

Ash: "I pick Riolu"

*Walks over and picks up Riolu's Pokéball*

Ash: "May the Aura Guide you Riolu."

*Daisy slowly decides*

Daisy: "I want this cute little Eevee."

*She throws the Pokéball and Eevee appears in her arms.*

Ash: "Awww she is cute. Reminds me of someone I know."

*Embraces Daisy and leans his head on her shoulder.*

*Daisy blushes*

Daisy: "I feel like I know who you are going on about."

*she said playfully and slightly nudging at Ash.*

Daisy: "I have a feeling that you and your Riolu will get on with each other just fine, so everything is going great today."

*Daisy winked at Ash*

Ash: "Everything is going perfect today. I don't think I can be any happier."

*Red looked around at Ash and Daisy*

Red: "Come on then love-birds, and you Blue. We should head home and get ready for the journey."

Prof. Oak: "Take good care of your Pokémon, and they will take good care of you."

Ash, Blue, Red, and Daisy: "We will Professor."

*They all walked out of the laboratory to start their journey together.*

To Be Continued


End file.
